


雾里的吻别

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, alan&paul, beyond同人, kui&paul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole





	雾里的吻别

http://url.cn/SeOThw2I  
http://url.cn/5VB1eMJ

paul从小超市出来，抬头看看天。草。  
很艰难把装满番茄的塑料袋提手从伞柄的绳圈里面拆出来，挂到左手手腕上。很勒。  
又把装盒饭的塑料袋从右手腾挪到左手，先是挂上手腕，发现不行，风吹着雨泼进袋子里，白加热了。又把袋子打上结，一个死结一个活结，拇指中指从死结的下缘穿进去拎好。促销，店员祭出一种我家孤儿寡母多么可怜的架势逼他七五折买了两罐啤酒，叠加在盒饭上。生活可真沉重。而且，啤酒是冰的，下面的盒饭，反正是白加热了。  
但松一口气，巨大一袋卷筒纸，终于被移到左手胳膊下夹稳。  
还有一把伞，红红的，也移到左手。  
最后提起右手里仅剩的一袋鸡蛋，举到眼前看了看。没碎，一个都没碎。太好了。袋子打着精致的双结，挂在手腕上，又用手指拎着，双重的保护。  
paul喘一口气，双重保护着鸡蛋的右手跨过整个身子去左边裤袋摸出烟，交给已经负担着他的今天晚上和接下来整个礼拜的生存必需品的左手，又去右边裤袋摸出打火机。一只太重的手，和一只太温柔的手，精诚合作，抽出一根烟，点燃。被雨淋湿一点点，但，点燃了。  
太好了。  
抽到一半，手机响。  
可能快十年，这个铃声。  
他永远留着这个电话号码，以前一直是专门为它买一个手机，它从不响，它那永恒不变的铃声。但它永远在他身上。洗澡的时候都放在触手可及处。他常用号码的、常响的那个手机常常丢，不丢也是三天两头满世界找。但不响的这个，从未离开。已经长成了肢体的一部分。  
后来出了双卡双待的手机，他终于把两个手机并成了一个。  
那时alan看着他设置手机的桌面和电话铃声，看着看着突然说，“你在一片面包上涂花生酱”——paul打断他，“我不吃花生酱，会噎住。”alan接着说，“你在一片面包上涂蓝莓酱”——paul打断他，“我只吃巧克力酱，你究竟是不是我男朋友？”alan接着说，“然后把面包往空中一扔，肯定是涂了巧克力酱的那一面先着地。然后你再抱起一只猫。”paul盯着他看，这个人莫不是有毛病。alan接着说，“你把猫也往空中一扔，肯定是四只脚先着地。”paul说，“嗯嗯”，然后他点了一支烟。alan又说，“那么问题来了。”paul叼着烟打断他，说，“把面包涂了花生酱的那一面朝上，绑到猫背上，两个一起往空中一扔，涂了花生酱的那面也想先着地”——alan打断他，“巧克力酱”，paul接着说，“猫的四只脚也想先着地，于是它们就都着不了地，就在半空转，于是我就发明了一个永动机，对不对？”  
alan凝视paul的眼睛，看得很深很深很深，“双卡双待手机，你是会三天两头丢，三天两头找，还是会每日每夜绑在身上？”  
那天可能是认识以来打架打得最惨烈的一次，几乎打进了医院。也是做爱做得最惨烈的一次，几乎做进了医院。  
几乎。可能因为，“双卡”，那张从来不响的卡，那时也很给面子没有响。

现在它响了。它的专属铃声。它诞生以来，第一次，响了。  
paul往右边裤袋里摸手机。持着它从裤袋里拿出来，它一路响着一路震动着。解锁，接通，放到耳边那一刻，鸡蛋从手腕上滑下去，通通打碎。  
“steve有危险。”wing的声音传来。

雨可太大了，风也太大了。延绵无尽，充塞天地，如漫天的雾。  
落汤鸡一只终于钻进出租车，收伞，衣裤湿透。突然发现，负担着沉重的生活必需品的左手里还紧紧握着那包烟，烟盒也湿透，烟也湿透。  
paul想到了alan。alan总说，不开心也是一天开心也是一天，何必不开心，alan总是笑脸迎人。但paul抽烟时，alan会皱眉。现在烟湿透了，他可能会高兴。  
paul下车后，打开自动伞，在伞下抬头看，看wing的小窗口，亮着灯。  
不知道是血的流速更快，还是泪的流速更快。  
他把烟扔进垃圾桶，然后走进大楼。

wing胖了。胖了蛮多。以前很风流很俊秀的脸，现在透出慈祥。甚至慈悲。  
三言两语，讲得明明白白：很快情况会变，进货会变得非常难，在那之前，所有帮派都必须尽可能拿多一点货，事关生死存亡。steve打听到准确消息，校长会亲自去泰国，押阵这次拿货，就在下个礼拜。  
steve找校长找了快二十年了，自从他哥哥死后。只因他哥哥是在暗杀校长的任务里死的。死在千辛万苦搞清楚“校长”究竟是谁的研究过程中。奇了怪了，没仇没怨，拿了定金、拿了一张暴雨里糊成雾的照片、还有一页半纸的所属帮派和个人体征说明书，里面还有三五个错别字，去杀人，然后没找到人，没杀成，然后自己死了，这种事很正常。这种事和没杀成的那个对象没有一毛钱关系。  
wing这么想，paul也这么想，连steve也这么想。但这么想让人很痛苦。如果你五岁就认识了九岁的他并且被他拉扯着长大，这就真的，很痛苦。你做着收钱杀人的买卖，但你还是接受不了，这个同伙就这么没了。  
这同伙是steve的哥哥。  
这同伙跟paul睡过。  
这同伙跟wing一起去上英文夜校补习班打算金盆洗手重新做人。  
steve一直一直在找“校长”。找得越久，越入了迷，找得脑子都不正常了。  
终于有一天，wing说你别找了，“校长”可能根本就不存在。说着摘下眼镜，擦一擦。  
steve大哭大闹。  
paul摔门而出。  
第二天他们结伴去买了三张电话卡和三个手机。在一个丁字路口，亲吻泥泞的马路。  
而现在，steve不见了。wing知道他不见了是因为，steve给他打了电话，wing说，他醉成那个样子，我差点都没听懂他说了什么。说完，wing摘下眼镜，眼眶红红。  
paul沉默一会儿，笑起来。  
“我觉得‘校长’可能根本就不存在，可能只是一个代号。”paul说，他们说过无数遍这话，这么多年。他们无数次说过种种揣测，这是其中大概最靠谱的一种。  
过一会儿paul又补充一句，“即便存在，这么多年了，他也已经年纪很大了，说不定都退休了，改邪归正了。”  
wing突然一个箭步起身，窜到paul面前，大眼睛里的火，烧穿烧透了他曾经的风流俊秀、也烧穿烧透了他现在的慈祥悲悯，  
“不！心有挂怀，逮着机会一定会去，steve是这样，别人也是！steve说校长这次无论如何会出马会去泰国！这是他们近期能拿到的最后一批货！是他们帮派的生死存亡问题！”  
paul完全本能地抬手捂耳朵。隔开门里的雷，隔开窗外的雷。突然很饿，想着那两盒盒饭，那两罐啤酒。  
过一会儿他伸手拍拍wing的肩。  
“我懂，我没说不去。我们一起去泰国，我们一起去泰国。我们去找steve。随便他要干嘛，我们都一起，我们四个人从小就一起，我们一直都要一起。wing，我没说我不去。”  
说着说着，声音渐低，那把火逐渐熄灭，渐渐成了一块碳，红红的闷烧，渐渐的这红都淡，变白，变灰。变得像雾，被雨打风吹去。  
“我们走，这就订机票。”最后paul闭上眼。不再看已经瘫坐到那个破沙发上的wing。

雨声沙沙的。  
“话说……”wing曼声道，“你最近过得怎样？”  
paul笑笑。不开心也是一天开心也是一天，何必不开心，不如笑脸迎人。  
“你呢？”他问。  
wing站起来。转身走进卧室。paul环视四周。一点也没变，这里，人生初相见时的破烂，从很远很远的当年，延续至今。九岁的kui，就在那个小炉子上煮面条，五岁的steve缩在沙发里面哭，六岁的wing拿筷子在地上画2+3=5，五岁的paul拿水果刀在墙上画恐龙。  
过一会儿wing回来，手里拿着个相框。里面一张黑白的女人照片。  
“叫嫂子。”  
paul呐呐地说，“嫂子。”  
“还有侄子。”  
paul低下头。  
过了很久，慢慢道，“了不起啊，往爱情的坟墓里走一遭，进去了也不告诉我，出来了也不告诉我。”  
“你呢？”wing说。声音里的慈祥和慈悲，与发胖的身体里的慈祥和慈悲，融合到一起。  
摇动了漫天痛哭的暴雨，就这样融到了一起，雾里雾里雾里雾里雾里的岁月。  
paul将双手一拍，朗声道：“好极，扳回一城。我同居也没告诉你，以后分手了也不告诉你。”  
wing在黑暗里微笑，“有女朋友了？”  
“男朋友。”  
“乱讲。”过一会儿，wing瞥一眼paul放在地上的塑料袋，一堆番茄，两个盒饭，两罐啤酒，一提纸巾。wing就叹气。  
“我还买了鸡蛋，他喜欢吃番茄蛋汤，指着这个活，可以吃一辈子也不会腻，他吃得很多，好在花样不多，很好养活。我现在做番茄蛋汤是一绝。”过一会儿paul也叹气，“怪你打电话来，我听到kui敲碗敲杯的声音响，吓得把鸡蛋打碎了。不然可以煮给你吃。”  
“……paul，我活着和没活着没什么太大的区别。你懂我的意思吗？”  
paul揉揉双眼之间那截鼻梁，遮挡看向啤酒罐的目光。“steve呢，他这些年怎样？有和你联系吗？”  
wing没有回答。

paul捡起他的塑料袋和他的伞，然后站起身。  
“我回去拿护照，很快就来，等我来了一起订机票。”  
“嗯，坐一起，路上聊聊天。”  
paul在踏进雨里之前，回头，抬头。wing在窗口往下看，背着光。

alan也背着光，往窗外看。橘红色的灯光铺满他的背。如同那块炭火。  
wing眼里燃烧的、渐灭的、渐冷的，那块炭火。瞬间又移动到了这里。  
paul左手提着袋子，无声地走近。  
然后环绕alan的身体，将袋子放到灶台上。电磁炉，冷冷的，没有开动。拥抱温暖的身体。很安静一个身体。很多的光阴与爱与番茄蛋汤的一个身体。  
然后右手探进自己的右边腰带，拔出了枪。  
alan胡说八道，paul从不把手机绑在身上，但确实每日每夜，都把枪绑在身上。  
血开出花，半朵印到玻璃窗上，半朵飞奔前往窗外。  
摇动了漫天，痛哭的暴雨，雾里的岁月。

end


End file.
